1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc player capable of reproducing, either in sequence or in accordance with a program, one or more rotary recording media stored therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional record players or apparatus for reproducing compact discs, there is known a type which stores a plurality of discs therein and is capable of selectively playing a desired one of such discs in response to an external operation.
However, since any player having such a changer function is designed essentially for accommodating a multiplicity of software discs amounting to several tens or so, it is unavoidable that the apparatus becomes dimensionally large and expensive with the result that it is difficult to attain widespread use of such player among the general public. Furthermore, in an apparatus designed for compact discs (CD) as musical software, it is necessary to accommodate packages or the like for storing several compact discs in layers, so that a changer mechanism employed for reproducing a desired one of a number of discs is necessarily complicated and of undesirably increased thickness.